Split Second
by rocks at my window
Summary: In that split second the coin is in mid-air, a million thoughts may be rushing through your mind, but only one would stand out clearly - whether you want a heads or tails.


**Believe it or not, a photo on Facebook inspired me to write this. That seems so messed up in every way. It wasn't even one of those happy, 'memory' kind of photos, it was one with some dude flippin' a coin and a bunch of words.**

**Messed up, right?**

**But well, I came up with this. And since I'm writing a one-shot, which is like, my first original, very own publication in ages, I'm gonna take the time and wish my FanFiction BFF, Taylor (OR ForeverWithFaith) a very belated birthday. Take this as a belated birthday present/dedication to a brilliant friend. Love you Taylor! :D**

**This one-shot won't feature much of the other characters – it's mainly just Kim and an OC. Trust me, very little romance there. It's mainly Kick-centered, which is odd, because Jack is only featured in a flashback and at random bits. **

**And now,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, or the photo that inspired this one-shot. And I make a reference to the Hulk/Avengers, Harry Potter... Don't own those too.**

The blonde slammed her locker door shut with an audible clang, her temper getting the best of her. Seething angrily through her teeth, she raced a finger through her knotted honey-blonde waves and stomped off to class.

It wasn't like she _wanted_ to be angry. Nobody in the right mind would want that. Maybe, well, except for the Hulk, who was always angry. (Thus the control of Bruce Banner and the ferocious green monster within him)

But he had gone too far. He had awarded her with subtle hints for three years straight, toyed with her feelings as he pulled them in every direction, tangling them into a knotted mess – and then…

Kimberly Crawford breathed heavily, attempting to pull herself out of her exasperating and frustrating train of thought – it was only going to get the best of her and have her flare up into another tantrum. And everyone knew that the infamous Kimberly Crawford Tantrums were extremely ugly.

Kim kept a cool mind as she ventured down the hall, managing to resist the temptation to punch a clean hole through the wall. At last, she reached her classroom, and hurriedly took her seat by the window, where the view of the Seaford Park managed to calm her senses.

She was serene, for just a moment, until a brunet strolled through the door. Her gaze instinctively tugged away from the lush park, landing on Jack Anderson and his new girlfriend's intertwined fingers. Her eyes traveled up towards their faces, where their lips were curved flirtatiously and their eyes were glistening with anticipation.

Kim crossed her arms, allowed her brown eyes to direct themselves to her Uggs, and pouted.

She would have willingly remained in that position for the rest of her life, but Mr. O'Neil strolled in and began his monotonous talk on the history of China. She immersed herself in diligently scribbling notes, refusing to tamper with her reputation as a hardworking student, but somehow her mind traveled elsewhere.

Her thoughts searched her mind, digging deep in and finally pulling out that dreaded memory. It was like Dumbledore's Pensieve – Kim soon found herself re-living the memory all over again, the images flashing vividly before her eyes.

:::

_Another average day, with mediocre Kim Crawford strolling casually into school, dreading the Algebra quiz looming upon her for the day. As she rummaged through her locker, she muttered furiously to herself, attempting to quench her frustration with her mantra of words, "Cool head, calm brain, cool head, calm brain..."_

_"Well, you're looking perky," a familiar voice teased. Kim spun around, only to find herself face to face with a playful brunet. She flushed when she realized their close proximity, and wanted to pull away immediately. _

_But she didn't - somehow, Jack's eyes had a special magnetism, attracting her and only drawing Kim in closer. The blonde was getting flustered and fidgety inside, unsure of how to react to their abnormal closeness, but somehow, couldn't repel the powerful force of Jack's dark pools of chocolate. _

_"Hey, do you have a moment to talk?" Jack whispered coolly. He held her gaze, his eyes never leaving his. _

_"Um... Yeah..." Kim shivered. _

_A smile played across Jack's lips. "Brilliant," he said with an affirming nod. "I need you to do me a favor - a favor concerning the Love Department."_

_Kim's breathing was beginning to get hitched as she waited in eagerness and fear of Jack's request. She liked him - that was unofficially decided; but things would get awkward. They'd been friends for so long, going out would simply spoil their relationship if they were to break up one day. _

_"Okay, so there's a new movie, 'Denial'. Romantic comedy. And I want to bring someone." Jack's eyes were sparkling with anticipation, and Kim felt her spirits lift and sink all at the same time. _

_"And... I'm kinda afraid to ask this girl out, so... Help me?" Jack flashed Kim a dazzling smile. _

He's doing it indirectly_, was Kim's first notion. She nodded in acknowledgment, and asked silkily, "And... Who's the girl?"_

_And after their two minutes of conversation, Jack pulled away for the first time and pointed at a girl not too far away. The girl looked like every boy's dream girlfriend - lustrous cocoa-brown waves of hair, green eyes shining with optimism, plush pink lips, and a radiant beam. _

_"Her - Tori Carson," Jack said. "I heard you guys were on the pep squad together. Help me talk to her, okay?"_

_And Kim's entire heart simply crumbled into a million pieces. _

:::

Kim emerged from her flashback, only because of the sudden bang of the door. She looked up, and saw a flustered boy. He was tall, and relatively lanky, yet he had that geeky sort of cuteness hovering around him. A mass of tousled brown hair covered his head, and a pair of black glasses sat squarely on his nose. He looked geeky, yet adorable.

Kim shifted and smiled as the new boy was assigned to the seat beside her own, and thought, _Who the hell is Jack?_

"Samuel," the boy introduced himself, veiling a dorky smile. "You?"

"Kim - Kimberly Crawford. Nice meeting you, Samuel - take a seat."

Samuel took a seat, fishing his Social Studies textbook out from his bag. Upon flipping his textbook open, the boy kept quiet, absorbing Mr. O'Neil's every word. Kim smirked, admiring the boy's diligence, which was quite like her own.

When class was over, Kim made her move, offering Samuel, "Hey, do you want a brief tour?"

Samuel grinned, nodded, and walked off with the blonde.

It was a short tour, considering they had only five minutes, but it was sufficient for the pair to bond. As they strolled, Kim chatted about her school life, jokingly pointing out the disastrous cafeteria food, and introduced herself a little more.

"I'm on the pep squad, and it's kinda weird and strange because of everyone's popularity, but it's alright. I get street cred," Kim said with a smile. "And after school, I also learn karate." Her smile faltered at this point, but she brushed the throbbing feeling off and plastered a grin on her face again.

"I'm what they call, 'Total Techie'," Samuel laughed. "Call me geeky, but it's fun, editing videos and being a know-it-all around computers. I could show you next time."

Kim smiled genuinely and nodded.

:::

After school, the pair exchanged numbers, and they headed their separate ways. Kim tried not to send a jealous glare in the direction of Seaford's Cutest (more like Cheesiest) Couple, 'Jori' - Jack Anderson and Tori Carson, who were nuzzling noses. It was sickening, and Kim could feel her oncoming cafeteria food. Together for two weeks, and that was what happened.

Kim trudged home, flopped down on her bed, and flipped her phone open. One message - from Samuel.

Curiously, Kim opened the message.

**"Hey Kim ;) There's this movie called Denial... It's almost out of theatres, wanna go quickly catch it b4 we miss it? Fri, 7.30, what do u say? Samuel:))))"**

Kim was grinning half-heartedly as she re-read the message. 'Denial' - the first movie 'Jori' had watched together. Was she really willing to go watch the exact same one with a new boy who she sort of had the hots for?

That's when Kim grabbed a coin from her purse - a penny.

Kim had learned from none other than Jack a year ago that when you were undecided between two choices, flip a coin. It doesn't actually help determine your answer with the heads-or-tails concept, but it helps with that split second the coin is in the air.

In that split second, a million thoughts may be rushing through your mind, but only one would stand out clearly - whether you want a heads or tails.

Heads - go. Tails - don't go – and… talk to Jack. Kim drew a deep breath. Her Tails was getting tense. She hadn't spoken to Jack ever since he got together with Tori. She was still mad.

Or was she just envious; jealous; feeling unappreciated and toyed with?

Kim shut her eyes, and flicked the coin deftly into the air. As she watched the coin spiral in the air, only one word echoed around in her brain.

The coin landed on a Heads.

Screw that, Kim thought, shoving the coin back into her purse. Grabbing her phone, she texted Samuel her reply, the punches on the keys decisive and accurate.

With a few more taps of her cell phone, she reached the contact she was looking for. Kim stared at the name for a moment more, exhaled deeply, and hit 'CALL'.

"Hello? Jack - long time no talk."

:::

**THE END! Okay, so it was like, 1000+ words long, and it was sort of brief and quick. Maybe you think I should have elaborated more, but I wanted to keep the pace quick and not brood over a matter for ages, like how Kim and Samuel bond, or how Jack and Tori are all PDA… I think it's unnecessary, and many Kick fans would be displeased. Plus, I'm surprisingly satisfied with this, so I'm leaving it like this.**

**I hope _you_ enjoy it though, Taylor, considering it's dedicated to you. :)**

**Remember to review!**

**-Sienna**


End file.
